Isles of the Blest
by harrymarks
Summary: Percy had planned on reaching the Isles of the Blest, but someone or something had other plans. Join Percy as he struggles along a rather strange path to Paradise.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson drew a shuddering breath as his eyes flew open. His entire body tingled with energy. He slowly sat up, marvelling at how good he felt. He examined his hands, his face, the thick mop of hair on his head, and his suddenly youthful and healthy body. He flopped back on the cold slab.

It was always the same. Somewhere, the gods were having a laugh at his expense. Or maybe it was the Fates. Percy didn't know and he didn't care. He was mad. Percy had planned on reaching Elysium and then maybe trying for the Isles of the Blest. But no. Instead of 'dying' and going to be judged, Percy simply awoke in his seventeen year old body and be forced to live until he 'died' again. No doubt Annabeth and all his friends were in Elysium, wondering what in Hades name he had done not to be with them. He knew none of them had been reborn, he had enough friends among the gods to know that. Only Thalia knew what was going on. She was still a Hunter, and therefore, immortal.

So far, Percy had died from old age, after living a long and happy life with Annabeth (he had been fighting the Minotaur, and he hadn't been fast enough. Hey, come on, the thing was attacking his grandson).

Second time round, Percy had been smashed to death by several dozen monsters while saving a group of Demigods on their way to Half Blood Hill.

Then there had been the gorgons, who had teamed up with some Egyptian monsters who were trying to raise 'the Lord of Chaos.' Percy had been defending some kid named Richard Kane. Percy often wondered was he some relation to Carter.

And now, here he was again. Alive and seventeen years old again. He was so pissed off at Hades right now. He clinched his fists and counted. As if on cue, Hermes appeared beside him. The messenger god gave his a sad look, as if he were truly sorry.

"Here are your supplies," Hermes said softly, holding up a back pack. "Clothes, ID, money, school reports, etc. You know the drill."

"Thanks Hermes," Percy said, sitting up.

Percy and a lot of the gods had long ago come to the agreement that he could drop the 'Lord' or 'Lady' part outside of formal situations, and he was grateful for that. Ha. With the exception of Zeus and Hera, he didn't address any of them as Lord or Lady even in formal situations.

Hermes stayed with him as he quickly dressed, for which Percy was grateful. There was no sign of the snakes puncture wound on his skin. He had perfect skin over rock hard abs. He grinned ruefully at Hermes, before turning to leave.

"Before you go, Thalia is waiting outside and I would recommend going to the Manhatten School for the Gifted. Both of you might get a surprise."

With that Hermes disappeared and Percy began his new life.


	2. Chapter 2

(Future flash forward)

"I defeated Kronos before, did you really think that I couldn't do it again?" the figure asked, looking down at the kneeling man, and shot him in the head. The kneeling man flew backwards, landing in a heap in a puddle of dirty water, which soaked his expensive suit. The figure lowered his gun, and sighed, stepping into the moonlight. It was a clear night, and cold, with a wind that promised that the rain from earlier would freeze. The figure was a young man, dressed in the black, military style uniform of the Ministry of State Security, its silver trim marking him as a junior officer.

The slight breeze ruffled his black hair, and his green eyes scanned the cityscape across from him. Trucks and jeeps of the Reserve Army buzzed back and forth between the various government buildings they had secured. A helicopter buzzed around the massive Patriots Memorial outside the Chancellors building. Smirking, the young man reached into a pocket of his uniform jacket and pulled out a walkie-talkie and clicked it on. Babbled reports melded together. The regular army had joined with the reserve forces to crush the loyalists and their shambolic resistance, but there was panic because no one could find the Chancellor. When he got a chance, the young man raised the walkie-talkie to his lips and said "Officer Jackson, Ministry of State Security. The Chancellor is dead. His body is located at the underpass near the Patriots Memorial."

And with that, the rebellion was over.

000

(Present)

Percy left the morgue and climbed the stairs to the nearest landing. As Hermes had said, Thalia was waiting. She grinned happily and ran towards him. She jumped, and wrapped both her arms and legs around him, holding him tight. Percy could understand why—he was the only tangible link to her past, just as Thalia was the only tangible link to his.

"Hey, little cousin," he whispered, holding her tight.

It had started as a joke, him calling her little cousin, since she was 'younger' than him. But then it had morphed into something deeper, into something neither of them could explain, or maybe, didn't want to explain. Thalia went from being a cousin, to a younger cousin, to a second cousin, to a niece (daughter of some long lost sibling), to a mere distant relation, back to a cousin. It was too depressing to think about. When they were done with the hugging and reminiscing, Thalia grabbed Percy's hand and they started walking.

"So, what's changed in the..." Percy faltered.

"Twenty four hours," Thalia supplied. "That's how long you were dead this time."

"Well, un, yeah, what's changed in twenty four hours?" Percy asked.

"I'm leaving the Hunters," Thalia said.

Percy frowned.

"Um, why?" he asked.

Thalia inhaled deeply, then blew out a ragged breath.

"I only joined to avoid the prophesy, and because I thought I had no more family left. Then the prophesy past, Jason came along and all my friends grew up. It was only when everyone had 'died' did I realise that I had a family, and it wasn't the hunters. I guess that, well, I guess that I am over some of the, ahem, reasons that forced me to join in the first place," Thalia mumbled.

Percy knew she meant Luke. They walked out of the hospital in silence, still hand in hand, like two young teenagers should be. No one past them any notice. Percy glanced around. The sky was grey over New York, as smog from the factories darkened the skies. From a flag pole, the flag of 'The United States of Continental America' flapped in a weak breeze. Percy grit his teeth. He hated the flag. It was a parody of the countries that had gone before. The Maple Leaf of Canada and the Seal Of Mexico on a dark blue square that once held fifty stars. Percy was about to vent his frustration to Thalia, when a voice spoke behind him.

"Hello again, nephew."

Percy whipped round, and found a man in a black suit and tombstone grey shirt looking at him with intense dark eyes.

"Uncle Hades," Percy smiled.

The corners of Hades lips twitched, the closest anyone ever got to a smile, then his face became solemn again.

"Percy, I have come to tell you something important," Hades said, looking pained. "I wish I had told you sooner, but the Fates themselves decreed that it must be withheld until this time."

Percy frowned at Thalia.

"What's going on?"

"It's to do with your friends..."

**Authors note: So, who wants to hazard a guess as to what Hades has to tell Percy and Thalia? Anyone? **


	3. Chapter 3

Percy and Thalia sat with Hades in a dingy, smoke filled cafe/bar. Percy remembered when it was just a book shop. Annabeth had spent hours in here. Now it was men and woman in dull grey overalls, fresh from the massive factories that churned out war produce and all of whom wanted nothing more than to drown their sorrows. Percy downed his shot of cheap whiskey and grimaced. Mortal alcohol had no effect on him. He was used to Olympian strength wine, but still. Percy examined his shot glass. It was a sign of how bad things were in the mortal world. There was a time Percy and Thalia would have been carded when buying something like this, but now, it was totally normal.

Chancellor Stott was war crazed. Percy wouldn't have been surprised if he was a secret son of Ares, but the god of war seemed disappointed because he was a mortal. Percy didn't mind war, if it was justified. He had fought in wars before himself. But there were no justification for Chancellor Stott's wars, and his social policies—well, combined, they seemed like George Orwell's 1984 was beginning to become a reality.

"So, you have something to tell us about our friends? Something the fates didn't want you to tell me until now?"

Hades stared out the window, looking grimmer than usual.

"They have been reborn as demigods. Same godly parents as before."

Percy and Thalia stared at Hades, dumbly. It took them a few minutes to process, then Percy's face darkened with anger, and both Thalia and Hades knew enough to back away.

"WHAT?" Percy roared in shock. The other patrons in the bar fell quiet, but no one spoke. Percy's aura flared up, flickering and throbbing with power. None of the mortals knew why they bowed their heads in respect.

"Why didn't anyone tell me before now?" he hissed.

000

Twenty minutes later, Thaia and Percy stood outside the Manhattan School for the gifted. Hades had tried to explain about how the Fates and their decree, but Percy was still fuming. Hades had gone on to explain that there was difficulty getting Demigod's to Camp Half Blood over the last few months. Something about the mortal Ministry of State Security and them investigating the strange disappearance of children for several months of the year. Something about 'government approved summer programmes.' Hades had also given them a quest—get the demigods to camp.

"How do you want to play this?" Thalia asked.

Percy dropped the backpack Hermes had given him and rooted through it, pulling out two school uniforms.

"How do you feel about going to school?" Percy asked.

000

The first demigod they came across was the reincarnation of Leo—or Lenny Reyes, as he was known as in this life. He was taller and more muscular in this life, but he still had the same elfish features and manic spark in his eyes. He and Thalia hit it off straight away—looked like he had the same tastes in girls. For someone who had sworn off boys for more than a hundred and something years, Thalia could be a real charmer, and Leo was following her around like a lost puppy after five minutes, ready and willing to join their 'study group.'

"How did you do that?" Percy whispered.

"Boys," Thalia whispered, as if it explained everything.

The next demigods were Frank and Hazel—or Francis Cho and Hannah Bishop. Percy went to work, and pretty soon, the friendship they had in a previous life was rekindled. Francis and Hannah were laughing at Percy's jokes, and were willing to help Percy 'find his next class,' and had joined their study group.

"Three down, four to go," Percy muttered to Thalia, who grinned.

"I found Jason and Piper, or Jake Grant and Penelope Lane. I got them hooked into the study group," she said.

"How?" Percy muttered.

"Let's just say Penelope and I share the same kind of parent," she said sadly.

Percy glanced at the assembled group who stood several feet away, chatting and getting to know each other. Percy was about to suggest where they could find Annabeth, when a boy with black hair and dark eyes turned the corner. He looked a little depressed, and his eyes darted to Percy and checked him out. Percy and Thalia shared a look.

"I've got this," Percy muttered. He didn't feel good about what he was about to do. If this guy shared the same characteristics as Nico, Percy would feel as if he was using him. The guy was fiddling with his locker, and Percy leaned up beside him.

"Hey," Percy said, giving Nico a lopsided grin. "I'm Percy Jackson."

"Nicholas Angelo," the new Nico said, a trace of a blush creeping up his neck.

"I'm new here and a few of us are getting together for a study group. You want to join us?" Percy asked in an innocent voice, turning on what Piper called his "baby seal eyes." Nico's eye twitched and Percy cranked up the intensity. Percy was determined that he wouldn't be left out this time round.

"Um, sure, yeah, sounds cool," Nicholas said.

Percy let Nico have a full on smile, and his face turned bright red.

"Come on, let's get to the library," Percy said.

Together, the group made its way to the library, Thalia leaning into Percy.

"So many demigods in one, why haven't any monsters attacked?" she whispered.

Percy shrugged.

"Maybe someone is shielding us," Percy said. He was about to elaborate when he saw her. She was reaching up to grab a book and she was every bit as beautiful as Percy remembered. Same blond hair and athletic figure, and when she turned round, she had startling grey eyes. Percy must have whimpered, or made some sound of longing.

"That's Ann Chesterton. Straight A student, Captain of the Fencing Team and Athletics Team," Francis whispered.

She spotted the group and walked over to them.

"Strange to see so many students in here," she said.

"Um, yeah. Study group. I'm Percy and this is my cousin Thalia. We're new here," Percy said, giving her his award winning grin.

"Ann Chesterton. I have the strangest feeling I've meet you before."


	4. Chapter 4

For the short time that the 'study group' was in existence, Percy felt as if he were back on the Argo II. There was hushed laughter that turned to sombre faces when they were made to actually study. Despite the fact that they were reborn, many of the demigods shared the same personality traits they had in their previous lives. Leo was still excessively ADHD. Nico still had a habit of waggling his eyebrows and grinning maniacally in an effort to scare Leo. Jason was an honest and just kind of guy. Annabeth was still terrified by spiders. She even confieded in Percy that she thought she was mad because she believed spiders targeted her. Percy had said he believed her, and she had smiled in relief.

Everything seemed good—until the sound of something bellowing echoed down the halls. Soon, there was howling. It looked like have so many children of the gods together had attracted monsters after all.

"Um, what was that?" Ann asked.

"Something really bad," Percy and Thalia said in unison, just as two hell hounds came crashing through the door, followed by the Minotaur and other monsters.

Percy and Thalia worked in tandem, slashing and hacking until not a single monster was left. The other demigods looked on in amazement.

"That was..." Lenny started, then broke out into a massive grin, "totally AMAZING. How did you guys do that?"

"We'll explain later. Right now, we have to move," Percy insisted.

"But, what were those things?" Ann asked, a spark of curiosity shining in her eyes.

"Listen, Annie, I'll explain everything when we reach somewhere safe, but right now, we have to move. More of them will be showing up soon," Percy said in a rushed tone. He could already hear more monsters coming down the halls, the screams of mortals telling him how close they were. There must have been something in his tone, because no one argued with him.

000

The school bus drove fast down the country roads, as Percy deftly steered it around oncoming traffic. Lenny/Leo had been fascinated watching Percy hotwire it.

"You owe us an explanation," Ann/Annabeth said.

"In a few minutes," Percy said, glancing in the rear-view mirror at her.

"Now," she said, frowning and putting her hands on her hips—a warning sign on Annabeth. By the reactions of the others on the bus, it was a warning sign with Ann.

"What do you know about Greek mythology?" Percy asked.

000

By the time they pulled up at the base of Half Blood Hill, most of the kids were convinced. Or maybe they just wanted desperately to believe in something. Ann wasn't totally convinced though.

"Ann, listen," Percy said softly. "Have you ever seen something you can't explain? Something that no one else can see? Have you ever had a moment where you have done something no one thought was humanly possible?"

Ann glanced at him, and nodded.

"Trust me," Percy pleaded, pulling the 'baby seal' eyes again, "the answers to all your questions lie at the other side of that hill, just past the pine tree."

As if on impulse, Ann grabbed his hand, studying him with steely grey eyes.

"Then come on then. Knowledge is power," she said.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy remembered how when he had first arrived at Camp, it had been Annabeth taking him on a tour. Now the roles were reversed, and there was a lot more to the camp then when Percy first arrived. The Greek Cabins, the Roman Barracks, the small training navy, the specially designed war games arena that could be partly transformed to be play a part in capture the flag, the temples and shrines. Everyone was fascinated by them.

"So, you are saying that the children here are from both the Greek and Roman aspects of the gods?" Ann asked curiously.

"Yep," Percy grinned, popping the p.

"How does that work?" Jake/Jason asked.

"Very delicately," Percy answered with a cheeky grin that made Nico's cheeks burn red and even brought a hint of colour to Ann's.

"And how do you know who is Greek and who is Roman?" Frank asked.

"Simple. Who understands what I am saying?" Percy asked in flawless Latin.

As expected, the reincarnations of Jason, Frank and Hazel held up their hands.

"And who understands me now?" Percy asked in Greek.

Everyone else held up their hands.

"And that is how we tell," Percy smiled as Chiron came galloping up. His eyebrows furrowed together.

"Back with us again Percy," he said gravely.

"Looks like it. I brought some friends," he responded, waving his hands as the new campers. Chiron examined them closely, and Percy could tell that he knew who they were. Or at least, who they had been.

"Have you discerned which who is Greek and who is Roman?" he asked.

"Of course," Percy said with a smile.

"Maybe tonight at the camp fire..." Chiron began, when a holographic symbol burned over everyone's head. Chiron seemed a little surprised at the speed.

"Ahem, well, yes. Percy, would you mind showing everyone to their cabins and leading the Romans to the legion. There is a joint Senate and Senior cabin councillor meeting this evening. You are required to attend. If you could bring Thalia with you," Chiron said in a careful voice.

000

(Ann's POV)

Ann loved the Athena cabin. So many books and strategy boards. The head councillor, a guy called Matt, introduced her to her new siblings. As an only child, having so many new brothers and sisters seemed daunting at first, but Ann found she was up to the challenge.

"Alright everyone, set your alarms for dinner. I have to go to this meeting and I don't want anyone late because they got caught up in a project. If we do it again, we forfeit to the Ares Cabin," Matt said as he walked out.

"Forfeit to the Ares cabin?"

"If we are late to dinner, everyone has to wait. We made a deal with the Ares Cabin to help us in the War Games. If we are late, we forfeit dessert privileges and use of the arena for training," a girl called Joan said with a shrug. She was examining Ann with interest.

"So, you came in with Percy Jackson?" she asked.

"Yeah. I take it you know him?" Ann asked.

"Not too well in person. But everyone knows the legends," Joan said.

"The legends?" Ann asked.

Joan shared a look with the others in the cabin.

"After dinner. There is a lot of detail and speculation to the legends," Joan said.

000

The joint Senate and Senior Councillor meeting was uneventful, and dealt with what Percy, Thalia and Hades had talked about- the trouble half bloods were having getting to camp.

"Things are bad, huh?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah. I knew things were bad, anyone with any experience in the mortal world would know, but I didn't know it was affecting camp so much," Percy said, stopping in the middle of the commons area between the cabins. He stretched, feeling his joints pop. Thalia grinned at him, punching him in the stomach.

"Remembering how flexible you are as a teen?" she teased. Percy grinned back at her.

"Big difference between me at eighty five and me at seventeen," Percy grinned back. Thalia laughed, then glanced around at the cabins. They were trying not to be obvious, but Thalia could see people glancing out at them.

"Looks like your legend will be told to all the new campers tonight," she said.

"Yeah," Percy sighed. "See you tomorrow."

Thalia gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Night Percy."

Percy was asleep before his head hit the pillow, and Thalia was proven right. The new campers in both the Greek and Roman side of Camp Half Blood learned about the legend of Percy Jackson.

000

(Future flash forward)

Percy advanced on the ornate wooden door. From far below, helped by the acoustics of the building, a group of Christian monks chanted the funeral chant. On impulse, Percy pulled Riptide out. Several hellhounds and other monsters lunged forward. Percy swiftly dealt with them, and pulled his gun, kicking his way into the Chancellors Office, dealing with the few armed mortals he found there. He faced the Chancellor. He jerked his head behind them.

"You hear that? The monks sing you to your sleep," Percy stated.


	6. Chapter 6

When Percy woke the following morning, his muscles were tense and his hands were bawled into fists. He was used to weird demigod dreams, and the one of him hunting the Chancellor through the Chancery Building was the weirdest one yet. All around him, the sounds of his siblings sleeping filled the air. There weren't many children of Poseidon around. Including Percy himself, there was Tracy and Benny. Tracy was from Washington State. She was a tall, slender, curvaceous girl, with black hair that just went beyond her ears, pale skin and light blue eyes. Percy didn't know her that well. She was a private girl that kept to herself to such an extent to be considered an introvert. Benny was short and muscular, and looked so much like Percy that Percy thought people would consider them twins, and he was an extrovert. Percy smiled as he sat up and looked at them sleeping. They might be complete opposites personality wise, but gods help anyone that hurt one of them. Percy's grin widened when Tyson came ambling through the door.

"BROTHER," he cried when he saw Percy. Tyson ran over and hugged the breath out of Percy. His voice was so loud he woke up Benny and Tracy. Benny bounded over and started poking Percy's face with a finger while Tracy hung back and examined him from a distance.

"Cool. You were telling us the truth," Benny exclaimed.

Percy laughed.

"What made you think I would lie to you?" he asked.

Benny shrugged. Grinning, he lunged forward and hugged Percy, making them both topple back onto the bed. When they were done play wrestling, Percy grinned at Tracy.

"No hug?" he laughed. She smiled at slapped him playfully on the arm.

"You know, hugging you might make me join the hunters," she said.

That was the closest Percy would get to a hello and a hug. Together, they got ready for the day and made their way to the Pavillion for breakfast, chatting and joking. They met the Athena Cabin on their way there, and Benny blushed and waved at a girl at the rear of the troop. She waved back. Tracy sighed.

"What is it with you two and Athena girls?" she sighed.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"Little Benny here has a thing for Regina Dawkins," Tracy answered, rolling her eyes and making Benny blush. Percy glanced at her. She looked like all the other Ahtena kids—like a younger Annabeth.

"What can I say, we have good taste," Percy said, as his eyes scanned for Annabeth. 'You mean Ann,' a voice in the back of his mind said. He found her, in the middle of the group. She was looking at him in wonder, and maybe a little awe. Well, it looked like she had heard the stories.

000

Percy thought he was used to the looks the campers would give him. This was his third time back at camp since his first "life." But no, the looks still made him uncomfortable. He needed to vent.

He was in the sword arena, his t-shirt tossed to one side and covered in sweat when he heard the voices.

"Ask him. He will know," a low voce urged.

"How do you know?" another voice urged. Percy recognised this voice as Matt, the head councillor of Athena Cabin.

"Well, he's been around a while, he's bound to know," the first voice urged.

"Fine," Matt huffed. A second later, Regina Dawkins and Matt strode onto the sword arena, but they stopped dead when they saw Percy. Regina blushed, and Matt looked warily at his sword (A/N: Get your minds out of the gutter).

"Something wrong?" Percy asked, as he used his power to will the sweat away.

"Yeah. We are having a problem finding a weapon for our new camper, Ann Chesterton. Nothing seems to work, and Regina here seems to think you might be able to help," Matt stated.

"Yeah, I could give it a go," Percy said, picking up his t-shirt and drying it.

He led the way to the weapons shed, where Ann was eyeing the other new campers trying out their weapons. Lenny/Leo was waving a lump hammer around with gusto.

"I hear we are having trouble" Percy grinned at her, pulling on his t-shirt. Ann blushed and nodded. Percy rooted around in the shed while Ann stood at the doorway. Finally, he found Annabeth's old knife. He hoped it would work.

"Is it true?" Ann asked when he turned around.

"Is what true?" Percy asked.

"Everything they say about you."

"They say a lot of things about me," Percy answered solemnly. "Here, try this knife and we will talk tonight."

Ann reached out and took the knife. As their fingers brushed together, Percy felt a spark of something run up his arm, and Ann looked straight at him. She looked dazed, and then her eyes focused.

"Perseus Joseph Jackson, what in the name of Hades is going on?"

Percy froze. Other than Thalia, no living person knew his full name. He looked into Ann's eyes.

"Annabeth?" he asked.

"Well who else seaweed brain," Ann snapped, before her eyes rolled up into her head and she fainted.


End file.
